Prince Merlin Pendragon
by Cooper101
Summary: When a man claims that Arthur is not the real prince, events turn for the worse when they prove that Merlin is, and they were swapped at birth! With EVERYONE believing, that Merlin is prince, can he prove that there is an enchantment at work?
1. The Prince, is not the Prince

**Back with another story. Not sure where this'll go, but I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>The old man hobbled through the gates of Camelot in the dead of night. He carried a big box and kept it tightly to him. The streets were empty, and the old man found that pleasant. He looked behind him as he heard a noise. Staring into the darkness, the old man tried to see if anyone was there. Shaking his head at how jumpy he was becoming, he turned to continue walking to the castle. He banged straight into the person that was standing there and dropped his box. Cursing, he painfully bent down to pick it up. The other person's hands came into view and did it for him. Returning to his normal height, the old man took the box.<p>

"What business do you have in Camelot at this time of night?" Sir Leon asked, his red cape standing out in the dark night. Two knights stood behind him, hands on their swords, ready for anything.

"I seek to see the King," the old man said, taking his hood off.

The man had short white hair. Wrinkles crawled across his skin. His brown eyes were beautiful and showed how wise he was. His long green robe would have looked ridicules on any man, but made him look great for his age. His glasses were perfectly positioned on the end of his nose.

"I believe that the Prince may not be the Prince," the old man said gravely.

* * *

><p>Merlin watched Gaius as they walked to the King's chamber. The young Warlock had truly never seen his mentor like this: worried; serious; deep thinking... Well, he had seen him like this before, but never this bad. It was as if he was looking at someone totally different. As if Gaius had never been the person Merlin thought he was. Merlin was starting to worry, and not just for Gaius or Arthur.<p>

He started to worry about what might happen.

In the dead of night, a crazy old guy had claimed that he had proof that Prince Arthur was not the actual Prince of Camelot. Obviously, King Uther was not awake at that time of evening. However, he was told as soon as he had woken, and you would think that he would be furious, but strangely, he was not. As if he knew that this day would come.

Gaius and Merlin came to the King's private chambers and knocked.

"You never need to knock at a time like this Gaius!" Uther roared from inside. Gaius and Merlin both shared a look and walked in. They both bowed.

"I didn't knock Sire, that was Merlin," Gaius explained, and Merlin snapped his head and gave his mentor the 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that' look.

"Well he has to knock, he's a servant," Uther retorted, as if Merlin was dirt. Merlin finally saw Arthur in the corner of the room and saw him raise an eyebrow.

"As am I Sire," Gaius said.

"No Gaius, you are Court Physician and my oldest ally, he's just a..." Uther trailed off, looking for the right words. "I'm not even sure what he is," the King said, finally giving in. He turned away and continued to look at a very old book. Merlin moved from one foot to another, which he seemed to do when he got a little angry with someone. Uther could really be an arrogant –

"Gaius, this is Odmine –"

"I know who he is Arthur," Gaius said, cutting the Prince off. "He's made many scientific discoveries."

"It's a pleasure to be known to such a great Physician. One who's made his own discoveries," Odmine said, shaking Gaius hand.

"Really?" Gaius replied, a little shocked and flattered.

"I am honoured to meet you."

"Now, if anyone is honoured to meet another, it is I who should be honoured to be meeting you," Gaius smiled.

"Nonsense!" Odmine cried and both old men went off rambling about how the other was great in the name of science. Uther, Arthur and Merlin all shared a look of bewilderment and confusion. After a few minutes of their discussion, Merlin cleared his throat. Neither man paid any attention, so he tried again and was again ignored. Rolling his eyes, Arthur went to try, but was beaten to it by Uther.

"Please, can you say to Gaius what you said to me," Uther said a little frustrated. Odmine nodded and took the book off Uther.

"I found this book about three months back. It took me forever to open it because it was locked with magic and finding a non-magical way to remove a spell is very tricky. However, when I had done it, I realised that this was the diary of the witch Nimueh," Odmine said, and everyone's breath got caught in their throats. They all knew the work of that witch.

"May I read?" Gaius asked, and Odmine nodded, handing the book over to him. Gaius read aloud.

"_As Uther has finally done the unthinkable and has waged war on magic itself,_ Gaius began. "_I have conducted a plan that will – in time – bring Uther to his knees. I have swapped the Prince for another child and one day the true Prince will find out of his birth right and will set out to take his rightful place,_" Gaius stopped reading and turned to Uther. The King turned to Odmine.

"I have only seen you and not killed you on the spot, because you said it was linked to magic and you had a way of proving this. If you do not prove to me that my son here," he said looking at Arthur, "is not my son, you will find your head on the chopping block." Uther explained, and Merlin felt nervous. What if this man did prove that Arthur wasn't Uther's son...? Who would that make him?

"I can indeed prove it Sire, with this," Odmine pulled a sheet off a large devise and revealed it. IF Merlin was right, they were a pair of scales. "On either side the scales are filled with a liquid called Lotus Water. Whenever mixed with any other substance, it gains a different weight and forms a different colour. You're blood will make one side become heavier. If your son here is your son, then the scales will balance and remain the same. However, if he isn't, the scales will tip," Odmine finished explaining and the first thing Uther did was turn to Gaius.

"His methods can be relied upon Sire, as I have used this method myself," Gaius said, telling Uther clearly that whatever result they got was not fake. Uther nodded, and Merlin couldn't believe that Uther was actually believing this! Neither could Arthur.

"Father, this is insane!" Arthur declared stepping forward and Uther looked at him as if that was the first time this morning that he had noticed him. Arthur studied Uther's face, but he saw no signs that he was joking about the matter.

"Sires, if you wouldn't mind pricking your fingers on these pins and then handing them back to be," Odmine held out two pins. Uther took one and removed his glove, while Arthur slowly took the other pin. Both royals pricked their fingers and handed them back to Odmine.

The old man then walked over to the scales and at the same time, dropped them in the Lotus Water. The blood clouded the water and the scales moved up and down. Merlin held his breath as this determined his whole destiny. After a while, the scales stopped and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, one scale fell.

Arthur was not the Prince of Camelot...

"That can't be right," Merlin said, taking a step towards the scales and looking at them. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. The young Warlock turned to Arthur, who looked shocked, but accepting this. The room was silent, everyone knowing what was to be done next, but still wondering what was going to happen. How would they find the real Prince?

"Help me change the scales boy and we'll do it one more time in case something had gone wrong," Odmine suggested, picking up two different scales. He handed one to Merlin.

"Who is the real Prince then?" Arthur asked, his face looking like he was a million miles away. Merlin turned angrily to face him.

"You are the Prince, we're going to do it again and it will balance!" Merlin insisted, helping Odmine fill the one scales full of Lotus water, while the old man went to find another pin.

"Merlin, you were a loyal servant –"

"You're firing me," Merlin cut in.

"And I only hope you'll be as loyal to the real Prince... If you are hired," he finished. Merlin lifted the scale, not looking at anyone and tried to place it on the scales. Why was everyone so accepting of this?

"Ow," Merlin said, letting go of the scale and watching it move up and down. He put his finger in his mouth. "I pricked it," he said, looking at his finger again and seeing a small bubble of red blood sit on it. The blood from his hand mixed with the Lotus Water and they all watched as the scales moved up and down, the blood still clouding the waters.

After a while, the scales sat equal...

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I have no idea if Lotus Water actually exists or not.<strong>

**Review please!**


	2. Who am I?

**Next chapter. Updates aren't normally up this quickly.**

**It all really starts to kick off in the next chapter.**

**Until chapter 3, enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Merlin sat on his new bed, taking in the room that had once been his masters, but was now his. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he could not figure out what had happened. Why was he the Prince? Was his whole life a lie? Did the mother that brought him up know? How would she react when she finds out that the boy she loved was not hers? Merlin shook his head and wiped his tears away. He should not be thinking like that, his life was real and he was not the Prince of Camelot. Why was he even here? Simple, because his master ordered him to be.<p>

Merlin thought back on that morning only a couple of hours ago and remembered something...

He barely ever followed orders...

_Merlin stared at the scales, mouth wide open. He could not believe it, this could not be right! He turned round to face Uther._

"_I know what you're thinking," Merlin said, pointing his finger._

"_Go on then," Uther said, breathless._

"_You think I'm the Prince, but I'm not, I'm not... T-tell them Gaius!" he said, looking at his mentor for support and help. However, none came his way._

"_As much as it seems impossible Merlin," he said walking up to the boy and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It is also possible, and it has been proven scientifically that you are Uther's son," he said, but Merlin did not believe him. He threw Gaius's hand off his shoulder and took two steps backwards, shaking his head. The tears started to come now. Why was he crying? He was such a girl at times! Turning his head, he looked at Arthur pleadingly._

"_Arthur..." was all he could manage to say. The former Prince walked up to his friend. A million things went through Merlin's head at once. He was going to say it was all right, that he believed him. Maybe he was going to put a hand on his shoulder or hug him._

"_Your Highness," Arthur said, kneeling._

"_No, Arthur..."_

"_That is no long my name Sire and I beg forgiveness for all the horrible things I have said and done to you –"_

"_You are the Prince, Arthur, not I!" Merlin insisted but then he saw Arthur's body slump._

"_Not anymore Sire, I wish you all the luck with your new title," he said, standing up._

"_I follow your orders!"_

"_Then follow this last one," he snapped and Merlin stared at him. "Be a good Prince and one day, a good King..."_

What happened next was really all a blur. His stuff (which was not much) was moved to Arthur's chambers, Gaius agreed to look after Arthur and found him some clothes of his new 'rank' that fitted. All this happened whilst Merlin was sat in 'his' chamber waiting for Uther to return from informing the council and from ordering the tailor to fit him with some new clothes and from informing the black smith what size he would need his new armour. He didn't want armour, he didn't want to be a knight, he didn't want to be a royal, and he didn't want to be Prince!

He wanted to be Merlin... Simple Merlin that hid his magic from everyone and tried to save the Prince from evil and help him become the greatest King ever born as that was his destiny. Yes, he wanted to be simple, simple Merlin again.

There was a silent knock at his door and Gwen popped her head round the door. Merlin looked up at her and managed a smile. Wiping his tears away, he cleared his throat.

"Look a mess for a Prince don't I?" he stated more than asked. Gwen shook her head and closed the door behind her.

"No Merlin, of course not," she sat down beside him and put an arm around him, pulling him close. "You look just fine... Just got to wipe those tears away and put a smile on your face and you're you again," she said and Merlin did it straight away. Flashing his best grin, Gwen smiled. He looked away, still smiling.

"Do you think I'm the Prince Gwen?" he asked, almost ashamed to ask it. Gwen rubbed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know Merlin. By birth right, I just don't know, but what I do know is, that if you are, you have the making to be one," she smiled and Merlin laughed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"I'm being serious here," she said, starting to laugh herself. Merlin was clutching his stomach. "You're kind, despite what Arthur says you do have a brain and you have a very big heart," she insisted.

"You kind of covered the big heart thing with kind," Merlin said. Gwen went to open her mouth, but the door flew open, making both jump out of their skins. Automatically after seeing the King both stood and bowed. The King mightily walked over to them.

"Arthur you don't have to bow," he looked at Gwen, "but she does." Merlin looked up and frowned. Uther frowned and then realised. "Of of course, you've responded to a different name your whole life! We'll ease you into your real name," and for once in Merlin's life, Uther actually smiled at him. Merlin blinked, mouth open as Uther turned to the man behind him. He turned to Gwen and she just shrugged.

With his back turned, Gwen made a run for the door. Merlin wanted to call after her, wanted her to stay, but he could understand why she wanted to leave. When she reached the door, she turned round and mouthed the words '_Good luck'._ Merlin nodded and she was gone.

"Sire, shall we begin," the tailor asked, whipping his tap measure out. _Shoot_, thought Merlin as the tailor grabbed his arm violently.

He was in for it now.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat down on his new bed in his new room – both used to be Merlin's – and wondered. What would his life have been like if he was never swapped at birth? Does this make Merlin's mother Hunith, his mother? He has a mother, but no father now. Does this make <em>his <em>name _Merlin_? Will he have to leave Camelot? Uther probably wouldn't want to look twice at his 'fake' son. What of Gwen? He'd be able to spend all of his days with her.

Moreover, Merlin...

Merlin wouldn't last one day as Prince, he knew that much. He'd die within five minutes of training with the knights, he wouldn't last one mealtime with Morgana and Uther, he hates hunting and they do that at least once a week (maybe more) and he definitely won't be able to keep up with his Princely duties. Merlin would just die!

Arthur sighed. What if Merlin was right, what if he is still the prince? What if this all went wrong somehow?

_Who am I? _He thought.

* * *

><p>By the time Merlin had been given some new clothes, had a bath, had his haircut and combed, and got some new boots, he wasn't actually able to tell if it was himself he was looking at in the mirror.<p>

The boy in the mirror had a short hair cut that was slightly spiked up, but (luckily for Merlin) still with masses of black hair. He already missed it looking like a mop. His boots were comfortable and made out of the finest leather. They were polished beautifully and looked amazing. Merlin was actually able to see his face in the brown material. His trousers were a fine dark brown and he wore them with a very fancy and shiny belt. His top was a bright red shirt that was hidden by a black and red leather jacket that was tight fitting, but made him not look as skinny in a good way.

Uther smiled at his son's new look and when he turned his back to thank and pay the tailor, Merlin looked back at the mirror and shook his head, biting his lip.

_Who the hell am I?_ He thought, wondering if his question would ever be answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Getting the hand of this new life

**Third chapter!**

**Bit sad to see that only five people review the second chapter since nine people review the first.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin felt like covering his ears.<p>

The day had gone quickly and he had spent most of it in his new room. However, he had to come out at mealtime, the first meal with his family... Uther... and his ward the Lady Morgana.

The argument had started with Morgana wondering what Uther would do with Arthur, and then Uther had kept banging on that Merlin was Arthur. Morgana had meant the used-to-be prince, but Uther just could not get it in his head that that was what she meant.

And now they were arguing about whether Merlin was or was not the real Prince.

Huffing, Merlin took another spoonful of the soup they were all having. It was full of taste! Merlin had never tasted anything like it before! Before dinner he was off the idea of eating anything, and now the only reason he wasn't woofing it down was 1) he was a Prince and needed to have 'proper' table manners and 2) Morgana and Uther's arguing was slightly making him uncomfortable.

He looked up at Gwen and she gave him a pitiful look. Sighing, Merlin picked up his glass. Nodding, Gwen made her way round the table and filled up his glass.

"Thank you Gwen," he said, putting on a smile. He could tell that Gwen felt a little happier for Merlin and smiled warmly back at him. She stepped back and waited until her services would be needed again.

Merlin's attention snapped into Morgana and Uther's argument as Uther slammed both fists on the table. The young Warlock jumped back in his chair in surprise, fear plastered on his face. Morgana noticed this and shouted at Uther that he was scaring Merlin. Uther then shouted back that he shouldn't be scared so easily and that his name was Arthur.

"Why must I be called Arthur?" Merlin asked, regretting it straight away.

"Because you are my son and my son was named Arthur," Uther said back, calming himself.

"And the used to be Arthur?" Merlin questioned.

"Well since you two were swapped at birth I guess that makes him... Merlin," the King said. Merlin and Morgana both looked at one another mouths open.

How is he so calm and accepting about this!

* * *

><p>Arthur sat at the dinner table in Gaius's chambers. His clothes were horrid, but it was better than being naked. Gaius sat down and placed a bowl of soap in front of him. Arthur made a face and Gaius tried hard not to laugh.<p>

"Sorry, Arthur, that's all us poor people can afford," Gaius said and Arthur nodded, taking a spoonful. The old man watched the used to be Prince's face.

"It's not actually that bad... Better than I thought it was going to be," Arthur replied, taking another spoonful. Gaius nodded smiling, glad that he was looking a little happier than he was in the morning.

"We'll get you a job in the morning too –"

"Yes... I must earn my keep in your household Gaius," Arthur said and looked around their room. Gaius's eyebrows rose.

"I meant, to get a job to keep you out of trouble... But that'll do too I guess..."

* * *

><p>Merlin stirred in his sleep as he started to wake up. He moaned as the curtains were ripped open and a dozen rays of sunlight sprayed onto his face. Turning over in his new, big and comfortable bed, Merlin fell out and landed on the cold stone floor. A sigh came from somewhere in the room and two hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to his feet. One hand slapped his face lightly and then the person left Merlin standing there. Shaking his head, Merlin's eyes adjusted to the light. Breakfast was laid out on the table, a selection of fruit and meat.<p>

"Sire, breakfast is served and I shall inform you of the day's events," Merlin's new servant said. The young Warlock looked at his new servant and wondered what damp and dirty ditch he crawled out of.

His shoes were brown and worn and one of them had a hole in it. His trousers were a darker brown, but muddy and dusty. His white top was no longer white, but a gross grey. It was excessively big for him. The jacket he wore looked like the one Merlin used to wear, but not as light and worn, and despite how skinny the man was, the jacket was tight on him. His brown hair had hay in it and he looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards. His face had some dried mud on it and his teeth were all crooked, but his smile was friendly and reassuring.

"You... Wanna sit down and have breakfast Sire," his servant asked again in his unintelligent and country farm-like voice, head tilting towards the food on the table. Merlin snapped out of his thoughts about how the man was able to prepare all that food and looked at him. The servant was waiting for his orders.

"Are you new to Camelot?" Merlin asked, never having seen this serving man round the castle before. Merlin's new servant was quick as he made his way to Merlin, placed his hands on his shoulders and guided Merlin to the table, sitting him down in front of all the food.

"No Sire, I am new to Camelot and you are new to being a Prince, so we are in the same boat!" he said gleefully, pouring Merlin a glass of wine. The Prince turned to his servant.

"In what damn way!" Merlin shouted, wonder how being new to Camelot and becoming a Prince were the same! Merlin's servant looked up at the ceiling and stuck is tongue out to the side, thinking _very _hard.

"You're new to something and I'm new to somewhere? Maybe?" the servant said, raising one of his eyebrows. Merlin frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" Merlin asked, more than intrigued. Merlin's new servant smiled and placed the jug of wine down.

"I am Bob, Your Highness," Bob said, bowing in a ridiculous manner, arms spread open wide. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me 'Your Highness' or 'Sire' –"

"What about my Lord?" Bob asked, looking back up.

"That too," Merlin huffed, flopping into the chair.

"Alright Mister A!"

"My name's not Arthur!" Merlin screamed to no one.

"What is ya name then?" Bob asked, standing straight, a little more than confused. He slowly knelt down beside the chair Merlin sat it.

"Merlin."

"Alright Mister M!" he said jumping to his feet. Merlin sighed, coming to terms with the fact that this man may be even dumber than he was. The Prince scanned the table of food.

"Do you know how to make porridge?" Merlin asked. Bob frowned but then nodded. "You can have my breakfast if you go and make me some," Merlin said, and Bob was out the door by the time he had said the word 'breakfast'.

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed. He was not the biggest fan of porridge; in fact, he had never tried it before. Now that he had, he could safely say that it was plain. It had no taste to it and he felt as if he was swallowing someone else's sick. However he managed to eat all of the porridge that was in his bowl.<p>

"Now that you've finished your breakfast, you can go and deliver these potions for me," Gaius said, placing a large bag on the table in front of Arthur. Arthur smiled. He knew that castle inside and out, he'd definitely be able to get people their medication.

* * *

><p>Merlin fell flat on his back, his new armour making clanging noises that rang in his ears. He lifted his head to see Sir Leon waiting for him to rise up off the ground and be ready to restart the fight. Sighing, Merlin heaved his body up off the ground. He had come to terms with the fact that learning to sword fight was no fun. Picking up his sword, he prepared for the first blow. Leon ran forward and struck Merlin's sword, somehow causing the boy to fall back down again. Sighing Leon dug his sword into the ground.<p>

"We'll take a break," he said, walking off. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and took his helmet off. Bob rushed to his side and helped him get off the ground.

"I hate this," Merlin declared throwing his helmet on the floor.

"Now Mister M, we both know that throwing toddler fits isn't very princely," Bob said picking the helmet up and brushing some mud off it.

"Bob," Merlin said, irritated, but calm. "I don't care! I'm not the prince!" he sat down next to his sword and put his head in his hands.

"Excuse me," a voice that Merlin recognised said, "are you Bob?" Merlin looked up, saw Arthur, and smiled.

"Who wants to know?" Bob snapped, getting sensitive. Merlin was quiet and watched.

"I have the medicine for your brother here," Arthur said, arm out stretched with a bottle in hand.

"Oh," Bob took the bottle, "why thank you..."

"Arthur," Merlin said and the used to be prince looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Merlin cut him off. "Teach me to sword fight... Gently please," Merlin said, standing to his feet.

"But..."

"I'll pay you, just please. You're the best swordsman in Camelot and you must be better than Sir Leon... He just expects me to already know everything!" Merlin complained, throwing his hands in the air. Arthur smiled and nodded and placed his empty bag down. Bob handed him a sword.

"You know what Merlin, I'm sort of... slowly getting used to your life," Arthur said and Merlin smiled.

"And I'm getting the hang of your life too Arthur," Merlin said smiling.

"You'll have lunch with the king next," Bob interrupted.

"However, your father is a different matter," Merlin moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin starts to take matters into his own hands in relation to being Prince next.<strong>

**Don't worry! There'll be more Bob on the way!**

**Review please!**


	4. Something better to do

**Sorry, for the long wait. I had writer's bloke and I'm writing a Sherlock fic at the same time.**

* * *

><p>Merlin finished getting dressed when Bob walked in. The servant handed him his bowl of porridge. Thanking him, Merlin started to walk up and down behind his new desk, looking at the reports. Casually, Bob started to make Merlin's bed. Finishing his porridge, Merlin picked up a report.<p>

He stared at it.

"What am I meant to do with these again?" Merlin asked his servant, as if he was meant to know anything about being a Prince.

"Not sure Mister M, why don't you do something better with your time than trying to figure out what to do with those reports," Bob suggested, finishing making Merlin's bed quicker than Merlin ever made Arthur's.

"Like what?" Merlin moaned flopping back on his bed, making it a mess. Rolling his eyes the servant dashed to the other side of the bed and knelt down.

"Try and prove you're not a Prince, maybe?" Bob said slowly and it clogged in Merlin's head.

"You're right Bob... How?" Merlin asked, jumped off the bed. Bob stood up and shrugged.

"Dunno, that's what you got to think of," Bob said, remaking Merlin's bed. "Also, you've got breakfast with the king so you might wanna hop along."

"But I just ate!" Merlin groaned and Bob shrugged as the Prince walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Merlin forced another mouthful of grapes into his mouth and ate them. Morgana and Uther were fighting over the fact that he was Arthur again. It had been two days since Merlin had hired Arthur to teach him to sword fight and Uther had been unhappy about that, but all Merlin had to do was talk about how <em>he <em>was the Prince of Camelot and Uther gave in. Merlin needed to keep Arthur close to him anyhow. He could not have the future King of Camelot getting into trouble now could he?

Morgana threw an apple at Uther who just dodged it and he shouted at her, but Merlin was too busy thinking of how he was going to prove that he wasn't king. Uther threw a knife at Morgana who threw a fork back at him.

"Merlin, tell him you're not the Prince and that Arthur is!" Morgana screamed at him breathless.

"Arthur, tell her how you are the Prince and that that servant who's teaching you to sword fight isn't!" Uther hissed, his face red as fire.

Merlin looked up at the pair, only just returning to reality.

"Will you two stop arguing?" Merlin said. "Don't the pair of you have anything better to do? Because I do, so excuse me," he said and pushed himself out of his seat and stormed off out of the hall, leaving a very shocked Uther and Morgana.

* * *

><p>Merlin fell backwards onto his back for the eighth time that training session. The young Warlock could see why Arthur had been called the best fighter in Albion. Bob helped Merlin climb to his feet.<p>

"It's funny to watch you fall over, you know that?" Bob said, brushing dirt off the side of Merlin's armour.

"Thanks," Merlin said.

"No problem Mister M... Hey, when you get the flow of this, maybe you could teach me! It looks simple, like a dance," Bob said and walked away to let Merlin's and Arthur's fight continue. Merlin shook his head. How was this ever simple?

Arthur flew forwards and Merlin blocked his attack, kicking his leg and then slamming his shield into him, forcing him backwards. A fancy turn and wrist movement later, Arthur had pushed Merlin back and created a distance between them. Merlin watched Arthur move for a moment and it hit him.

Like a dance.

Merlin would never admit it, especially to Arthur, but Merlin was quite a good dancer. Back in Elador, they'd dance after a hard day of working in the fields. Merlin was one of the best out of the boys out of dancing and he wasn't far off from being one of the best singers either.

Merlin slid his left foot forward and blocked Arthur attack. He then turned, and with the handle of his sword, hit Arthur on the back and he fell face first down into the dirt. The young Warlock dropped his sword and beneath his helmet, his mouth was wide open in shock. Bob jogged up to Merlin.

"Time to run Bob," Merlin said, pulling his helmet off.

"But he's not the Prince –"

"Who cares, he has a temper," Merlin replied, grabbing the servant by his collar and dragging him away. The pair made a break for the castle.

* * *

><p>"We're going to Morgana because?" Bob asked after they had run to Merlin's chamber and got his armour off. Merlin had then declared that they were going to see Morgana.<p>

"Because," Merlin said as they walked up the stairway to the Lady Morgana's chamber. "I have a theory as to why everyone accepts that I'm Prince. Everyone in the room had touched that book – the diary – however, if I'm right, Morgana hasn't, then the book might be enchanted and –"

"Why would it be enchanted?"

"Why would Uther, Gaius and Arthur all fall for this?" Merlin asked.

"Fair point," Bob nodded.

"This, and I'm going to ask if she has any soap _you _could borrow... Or a hair brush," Merlin knocked on Morgana's door whilst Bob smelt his underarms and smoothed his hair. The door was then opened by Gwen, who smiled at them both.

They were both greeted and welcomed in and Morgana was more than pleased to see them. After Merlin had left breakfast, Morgana and Uther hadn't argued, in fact, they'd actually talked decently.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure Merlin," Morgana asked, smiling. Merlin could hear Bob gulp behind him and could only smile. Morgana walked over to the table and sat down. She begun to write something.

"Did you ever get to touch the diary of Nimueh by any chance?" Merlin asked, raising both eyebrows. Morgana frowned.

"I was allowed to read it, but Uther held it," she explained, putting her quill down. "I found it ridiculously unfair as everyone else in the court got to hold and read from the book –"

"Yes, so unfair," Merlin agreed, not really listening as the Lady continued talking about how unfair Uther was. Merlin was thinking. "Bob we've got somewhere to be, see you Morgana," Merlin said, walking straight out of the room before anyone could say a thing. Bob ran after him.

"What about my soap?" he called, chasing his master.

"Forget that! We have an enchantment to break!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Can't you see?

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed.**

* * *

><p>Merlin had been stalking Odmine for most of the day and had found nothing interesting. It didn't seem that the old man was up to anything suspicious. The Young Warlock was more than disappointed as he walked off towards Odmine's chambers. He couldn't exactly order a full search, but he could use his old servant ways to sneak around and get in without being noticed.<p>

Merlin loved being a servant. He could go places without being seen or being seen but with no one with caring. He would be able to kill anyone he wanted to kill and get away with it. Who looks twice at a servant? Even other servants act better and pay attention to certain people.

Merlin was at the bottom of all social classes, and he wasn't sure quite how he got there.

A couple of guards came round the corner and Merlin ducked. The guards passed and Merlin continued walking. After a short while he came to Odmine's door and with a silent mutter of a spell, the door was unlocked. Checking over his shoulder, he entered the chamber.

The room was clean and smelt fresh. The few possessions that Odmine owned were placed in different parts of the room and all neatly arranged. Merlin opened the wardrobe slightly to see a few clothes neatly folded. He closed the wardrobe door. Something wasn't quite right. It was too perfect.

Suddenly, Merlin heard a noise outside the door. Odmine was back! Without thinking, Merlin dashed under the bed and waited. The door opened slowly and closed again. There was the sound of slow uncertain footsteps. Did he know something was up? Did he see Merlin enter? The Warlock's fast beating heart beat faster. What would happen if he were caught? A pair of dirt boots came into view and the stench of horse dung filled the air. Merlin hit his head against the cold stone floor and sighed. Scrambling out from under the bed, he jumped to his feet and came face to face with a startled Bob.

"Mister M! Gave quite a fright then!" the dumb servant breathed deeply and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. The man was clearly quite relieved. Who else was he expecting to scramble from out under the bed? Clearly not Odmine.

"Bob, what are you doing here? You could get into trouble," Merlin hissed, looking in the direction of the door. He kept his voice low encase anyone passing by heard.

"So could you," Bob said, louder then Merlin was comfortable with. He was right though. Merlin would be in too much trouble if he were caught in Odmine's room.

"Let's be quick in finding something then," Merlin whispered back putting his finger to his lips, letting the idiot know that they were to be quiet. Bob nodded franticly and put a finger to his lips. Turning on his heels, Bob walked over to Odmine's wardrobe and started looking.

Merlin started with a few of his books. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. Something that could prove that Odmine had enchanted the book. And why him? Merlin wasn't sure why _he _ended up being Prince, but he was going to find out. Merlin flicked through the books whilst Bob searched everywhere else in the room.

"Mister M," Bob rushed over. "Should an old man like Odmine's really own a bottle of Hemlock?" the servant questioned, holding out a small bottle. The size of the bottle when laid flat was not even as tall as Bob's palm, but there was enough in that bottle to kill a man, slowly and painfully. "I found a pretty dagger too," Bob held it out gently to his master. Merlin studied them both. What was Odmine up to?

"I found something too Bob," Merlin replied.

"What?" Bob asked and Merlin shut the book he was reading.

"_Spells of Enchantment,"_ Merlin read the title and Bob slowly smiled.

Suddenly, Odmine's voice could be heard from down the corridor, along with what Merlin knew to be Gaius's. The door started to open and both men ducked under the bed. Gaius and Odmine's feet came into view - the pair were having a lengthy conversation about herbs. However, Merlin was not concerned about that at that moment in time, or that fact the Bob stunk really badly.

He was more focused on the fact that Odmine was plotting something.

* * *

><p>Merlin held his breath as Odmine walked into the hall. Everyone bowed as he walked by as if he was a royal and smiled at him kindly, even though they knew why he had been summoned. Merlin did not turn to smile at him, he didn't even turn to look. He was nervous.<p>

"Sire, may I ask as why I have been summoned?" Odmine asked, bowing to the King. Uther rose out of his seat, Morgana looked rather nervous too.

"Is it true that you are an enchanter," Uther asked simply. Odmine's eyebrows rose.

"Me, Sire? Of course not, it's against the law," was the old man's simple reply. Merlin's eyes narrowed. _Against the law, but you own a book about it? _Merlin thought. Something wasn't quite right.

"And do you own any dangerous items? Say a dagger or poison?" Uther asked. He wasn't being clever about this, Merlin could clearly see that he didn't care whatsoever because he didn't believe his own newly found son. Uther thought Odmine was a genius, a miracle and that he could be trusted with anything.

And they say Merlin's the idiot!

"Why, yes, Sire. I own a dagger for protection on journeys and a small bottle of Hemlock –"

"Why?" Uther asked, a little shocked. Merlin remained quiet, not even turning round.

"A tiny amount –not enough to kill you though – can really spice a meal up," Odmine said calmly. Merlin turned round, saw the old man smile, and noticed how his smile just calmed everyone in the room.

He is definitely an enchanter.

"That is indeed true Sire," Gaius inputted and Merlin's eyes moved from one old man to the other.

Everyone was sucked in. Odmine had a perfect alibi as to why he owned these items, but not an alibi for all things.

"Now explain the book of enchantments that were found in your chambers," Merlin spoke for the first time.

"Arthur-" Uther started.

"My name's not Arthur, and don't deny that he owns a book of enchantments –"

"That thing?" Odmine cried. "I found that earlier today, I was going to hand it in," the old man declared innocently. What was worse was that everyone else believed his innocence.

"That's a lie!" Merlin snarled. Oh boy, he must look stupid right now. The young Warlock knew he'd lost, but he wasn't going to quit.

"Arthur, please calm down, you've clearly got things wrong son," Uther said, stepping close to Merlin and trying to place a hand on the boy's shoulder. Merlin dodged his shoulder away from Uther's hand.

"Don't touch me," Merlin snapped, and a flicker of emotion flashed across Uther's face. Was he hurt by Merlin's words? He'd never know as a look of rage crept onto the King's face.

"My son will be confined to his chambers until he is ready to apologise to Odmine for his accusations," Uther turned, Merlin's mouth open in shock.

"You can't be – Can't you see!" Merlin shouted. "He enchanted the diary and you're all under a spell!" Tears were starting to form in his eyes and he put both hands to his head. He saw the guards coming. "Gaius, you believe me, you know I'm not the prince! My mother-" Merlin couldn't finish his sentence. He was grabbed by the guard and dragged kicking and screaming away.

No one saw the gleeful look on Odmine's face, it was only there for a second.

However, Gaius saw it.

And this old man, had a little plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Hunting

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Merlin stormed into his chambers and slammed the door behind him. It had been a day since he had tried to prove that Odmine was up to something. He'd just come back from <em>having t<em>o apologise _publicly _to Odmine. Merlin walked straight to the window, sat on the window ledge, and looked out into the courtyard. It was a beautiful sunny day and it seemed that everyone else was in a great mood but him. He sighed.

Watching some of the serving boys talk to one another, Merlin missed being at their social status. It was stupid, but he missed being a servant. He missed being rushed around doing chores. He missed being by Arthur's side. He wasn't a Prince – a future King – he couldn't be one.

He wasn't where he belonged.

Running his hand through his hair, Merlin thought about what he was going to do next. He needed a plan. Unknown to Merlin, Bob had been in the room the whole time and before he'd stormed in. Bob had been minding his own business, polishing his Prince's armour, when his Highness came in all upset. He stopped polishing. Putting his bit of cloth down, he edged slowly over to his master.

"Mister M... Your – No... His High- No..." Bob said, trying to tell his master something, but not quite getting the right words. He then smacked his fist into his other hand, showing that he had the right words. "Mister U!" he said felling smug. "Said he wanted to go hunting with ya," Bob said smiling. However, his smile faded when his master didn't even look at him or even acknowledge the fact that he was being talked to. Bob's shoulders sagged and he turned to go back to his polishing.

"I hate hunting," Merlin said, still looking out the window. Bob grinned and jumped slightly with happiness. The Prince was talking again! The servant had found his master incredibly boring and miserable when he didn't talk. Bob turned on his heels and walked up to his master, placing both hands on one shoulder and putting his cheek against Merlin's.

"You can have a little fun with it," the servant suggested. Merlin turned his head sharply so that he was facing Bob, their noises touching.

"How?" he growled in a low voice that even Merlin was surprised that he could speak in.

"Not sure, but! You can ask Mister U questions... Ya know... Find out stuff," Bob said, losing faith in what he was saying. Thankfully, Merlin picked up on it.

"Your right," he said, walking over to the bed. "I can ask about Arthur, try and make him think about him... It might break the spell!"

"Big 'might'," Bob grumbled.

"Bob!" Merlin declared and the servant jumped to attention. "Get the hunting gear ready!" Merlin shouted happily. Bob nodded quickly and darted towards the chamber door, only to trip over the armour. He tried to recover from the fall by getting up quickly, but slipped on the cloth that had fallen to the floor. Skidding into the chamber door, Bob flung it open and ran out. A crash and scream, followed by a 'sorry!' was heard soon after.

Merlin pondered for a second, just how much he was like Bob. He wasn't that stupid, was he?

* * *

><p>Uther turned on his horse to face his son, smiling at how he'd just shot another rabbit. Merlin returned the smile. When Uther look ahead and kicked his horse, Merlin looked away and made a face of disgust. It was it bad enough when he had had to watch the creature's die and carry the dead animals, but now that he had to do the actual killing, it was a whole other board game. It was horrible!<p>

Merlin quickly kicked his horse to catch up with Uther. As he did so, he looked behind at Bob, who was having a hard time getting his horse to do as he wished. Merlin smiled and remembered the first time he'd been on a horse. Stopping his horse and turning round, the Prince went to the servant's aid. Merlin galloped up to him and grabbed the reins, calming the horse. Handing them to Bob, he said:

"You control the horse, and you do it with these. Don't pull to hard or it will get out of control. Don't kick it too hard either. Pull on the reins when you wish to stop the horse, understand?" Merlin asked, and Bob nodded gratefully.

Suddenly, a horse screamed from up ahead. Both boys turned their heads to see the others ahead. Bandits ran from all angles. Knights drew their swords, and started to fight them off. A bandit came running at Bob and Merlin and the pair jumped off their horses, grabbing a weapon as they did so. Luckily, for Merlin, he had his sword. Unluckily for Bob, all he had was a long wooden stick for hanging the dead animals on. Merlin met the bandit's swing of his sword and blocked it. The pair lashed at one another repeatedly, the bandits more violent and powerful than Merlin. The bandit threw a blow at the young warlock and sent him tripping backwards. Before anyone knew what happened, Bob swung his stick at the bandit's head and knocked him right out. Startled by the whole happening, Bob helped his master to his feet, not taking his eyes off the bandit. Merlin nodded his thanks.

They looked at the fight and could see no sign of Uther. Camelot's knights were losing the battle as the last knight standing was killed. Before the bandits could see either Merlin or Bob, the pair darted away through the forest.

* * *

><p>Later that day when Bob and Merlin returned through the gates of Camelot, they soon found out that quite a lot had happened in the space of nearly two hours. The pair were greeted by a worried and out of breath Gaius.<p>

"Merlin boy! I am sorry! I tried, but..." Gaius breathed deeply, barely getting his words out. Merlin put a hand on Gaius's back and rubbed it in a small circle to help the old man breathe. Despite everything that had happened, Merlin still felt as if Gaius was his father.

"Gaius, what's happened? Please start from the beginning," Merlin said, calming his mentor's breathing. People were starting to stare, but he couldn't care less.

"I think you're right that the book has been enchanted. So I did some digging and found the spell that must have been used," Gaius explained, keeping his voice low. "The spell can be broken by a mother's touch. All your mother had to do was hold the book, but Uther found out what I was doing!" Gaius said, his voice upset and head hung slightly. It was as if he was feeling guilty.

"What did he do? When was this?" Merlin asked, seeing the knights of Camelot up ahead spying him. There were three. They talked among one another then one ran off towards the castle, the other two walking towards him.

"He found out this morning. He sent knights to bring your mother –"

"Mother's in Camelot?" Merlin asked, a little thrilled inside.

"Mister M, knights are coming... The knights don't look happy, they look a little scary," Bob whispered straight into Merlin's ear. He sounded scared. Looking up quickly at the knights, Merlin agreed that they didn't look happy and that they also looked scary.

"He's going to execute her Merlin! He thinks she was working with Nimueh! She'll be interrogated and the day after tomorrow she'll burn at the stake!" Gaius said just before the knights pushed him back so they could talk to their Prince.

"Sire, you're father would like to talk to you," a knight said. Merlin nodded, feeling the rage build up inside him. He followed the knights towards the castle, ignoring the shouts from Bob and Gaius that came from behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	7. Son to who?

**A short chapter to fill a gap.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into the hall where Uther was. It was a council meeting - the end of it by the look of things. Uther looked up and smiled, thankful that his son had survived the attack earlier that day. The King dismissed the council, wishing to be alone with his son. The council left quickly, feeling Merlin's hateful glare. The giant doors closed with a bang when they were all gone, the sound echoing slightly in the silenced room. Merlin tried to calm himself via his breathing, but it only made him sound like a mad bull.<p>

"Arthur, I'm so glad you're alright. Considering you've lived on a dirty farm for most of your life I was scared you couldn't defend yourself," Uther said, laughing slightly. He stopped laughing when he saw Merlin's sour face. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"You're going to kill my mother," Merlin choked the words out of his mouth. Uther looked away, not meeting his son's eye.

"She helped take you away from your rightful place," Uther said calmly, struggling to find the right words.

"No, she did not," Merlin hissed, trying not to get too angry. "If anyone is taking me away from my rightful place, it is _you."_

"You are my son! Do not let anyone tell you different," Uther spat and Merlin could see that this conversation wasn't going to get anywhere. Calming down, the Warlock asked.

"May I see her at least...? Please," Merlin begged. He widened his eyes and made the look watery, as if he was about to cry. Even Uther Pendragon, couldn't deny his wish. The King nodded without saying a word and the Prince left quickly before Uther changed his mind.

* * *

><p>Merlin ran as fast as he could towards the castle dungeons. He may have had most of his punishments in the stocks, but nevertheless, he still knew where they were perfectly. He knew the quickest route there and the route that made him unseen.<p>

Running down the stairs, Merlin shoved Leon and another knight out of his way to get to his mothers cell. He stopped when he spied her. Sitting up against the wall with her knees to her chest, Hunith looked like a helpless child. Merlin didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't have the heart to run away before she saw him, or the courage to speak to her.

"M-Mother," Merlin spoke, tears welling up in his eyes quickly. Hunith looked up at her son and smiled brightly.

"Merlin," she spoke his name and made him feel like a little boy again. He jogged down to her cell and pressed himself against the bars, whilst she moved as close as she could to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, the tears finally rolling down his checks. His mother hushed him and stroked his raven like hair. It felt weird to feel her son's hair so short.

"None of this is anyone's fault Merlin. It's all a big misunderstanding, and it will be sorted out," she spoke softly to her son, who's tears where flowing more frequently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, I'm going to fix this," Merlin promised. Hunith gave her son a sad smile, but said nothing against it. Merlin left his mother quickly, before he settled down to stay with her. He ran before she could stop him or say anything else.

"Please be careful," Hunith whispered, praying for her son's safety.

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, Merlin stormed into his chambers. He went and sat on the window ledge. Also for the second time that day, Bob had been minding his own business, polishing his master's armour when his master stormed in all upset. Bob rolled his eyes and smiled.<p>

"Alright Mister M?" Bob asked, not moving from what he was doing. Merlin cranked his neck to look at his servant.

"Bob, who do you think I am son to? Hunith or Uther?" Merlin asked emotionless.

"Why can't you be son to both? Uther may be your blood related father, but Hunith raised you, into who you are," Bob explained. Merlin watched the sun start to set and declared:

"We're breaking my mother out and we're doing it tonight," Merlin said, and all Bob could do was smile stupidly and nod.

* * *

><p><strong>This story should be over soon.<strong>

**Review please.**


	8. A mother's touch

**Sorry this took so long.**

* * *

><p>Merlin and Bob both poked their heads round the corner and looked down the corridor to see two guards talking. Their plan wasn't too well put together. It was simple as Merlin put it. Break his mother out, meet Gaius in his chamber (who should have stolen the book), get his mother to touch it, enchantment lifted, everything back to normal. It was an okay plan, but it wasn't thought through. If you fail to plan, you plan to fail and Bob had always lived by that motto. This is exactly why it took Bob so long to put plans into action. Bob stood on tiptoe to be above Merlin and was almost flat on his master's back.<p>

"So what we gonna do to get past them?" he whispered right in Merlin's ear, his lips brushing against it lightly.

Merlin had come to terms with the fact that Bob had no sense of personal space whatsoever.

"Um..." Merlin started. This is normally where Arthur would come up with an amazing plan. Arthur wasn't here though. He wasn't in charge. Merlin was.

"Bob, you'll distract them, me and Merlin will make it down to the dungeons," Arthur said, who was suddenly behind them, looking down the corridor at the guards.

"Arthur," Merlin said with relief and happiness, "what are you doing here?"

"I believe you're right Merlin, I am Prince," he said, looking at his ex-servant and smiled. Merlin smiled back and Bob secretly smiled behind them.

"What made you change your mind?" Merlin asked and Arthur had a quick flash back.

_One hour back..._

_Gaius walked into Merlin's room that Arthur had occupied. The ex-Prince sat on the edge of the bed, clearly deep in thought. The old man coughed and caught the young man's attention. Arthur looked at him lazily and upset before looking away again. He sighed deeply. He had nothing to say to Gaius. He had nothing to say at all._

"_You know you're the Prince... Merlin has a plan to break his mother out and break the enchantment," Gaius said. Arthur didn't even look at him._

"_I'm not the Prince... She's not Merlin's mother, she's mine and she's going to be killed," Arthur said and tear running down his check. A sign of weakness a knight would say. Something Arthur would never show. Gaius looked away and made a face of frustration. This was going to harder than the old man had hoped it to be._

"_Arthur, listen to me," he said, sitting down beside him. "I have known you for many years and I know for a fact that this is all made up and that you. Are. The. Prince!" Gaius pushed his words into the man's head. "I am an old man and I know a lot, so believe me when I say that Merlin is your servant you are the Prince. He needs your help to return you to your rightful place and save his mother, now as a good master and a good _friend _get up off this behind and help him... Or so help me I'll kick you out onto the street!" Gaius said, feeling quite proud of himself. He saw it on Arthur's face that his words had sunk in quickly. Arthur shook his head._

"_My father abandoned me, spell or not, he abandoned me –"_

"_I know," Gaius snapped, knowing that he was running out of time. Arthur looked at him, hurt. "I know," Gaius said softer. "But you cannot blame him for that. He loves his son and he loves you. His mind has been... Well, enchanted. You thought that you were not Prince as well remember," Gaius explained, making a very good mess of persuading Arthur to get up and help Merlin._

_He may be experienced, he may be smart, he even may be wise, but that all meant nothing when he really needed those skills._

"_You're right," Arthur suddenly said. "I am the Prince and I need to help Merlin," he turned to Gaius. "Thank you Gaius," he said and then ran out the room._

_Gaius looked between where Arthur had been and the door._

"_That went better than I thought... Right, time to steal an enchanted book," he said, slapping his knees and moving as fast as he could out of the room._

_Back to present..._

Arthur looked at Merlin who was waiting for an answer.

"Nothing much, now Bob, cause a distraction..."

* * *

><p>The two guards talked harmlessly to one another. It was the normal gossip, but this time the Prince was included. The pair talked in low voices so no one over heard their conversation. When suddenly, Bob came running down the corridor wailing and shouting. He ran straight into the two knights, knocking them off their feet and sending them all crashing to the floor. With a loud clatter of the knight's armour, Bob's distraction was already half done.<p>

"I'm so sorry," Bob said as he tried to lift the knights off the ground. Whilst Bob did this, he made sure that the knights were facing the other way. Merlin and Arthur ran down the corridor towards the guards. After Bob got them to their feet, when they went to turn around, Arthur and Merlin dodged round them silently so that they were never seen coming down the corridor, or running down it.

"Watch it you stupid servant," one guard sneered.

"Well you know what they say, 'it takes real skill to trip on a flat surface'. I clearly got real skill," Bob smiled widely, and when Arthur and Merlin were out of sight, he darted off after them before either of the guards could say a word.

* * *

><p>Merlin ran down the stairs to the dungeons, but was stopped by Arthur's strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him back before he ran into view of the guards. They both leaned over the railings and saw that there were at least four guards maximum. In unison, they both rolled their eyes. How typical of Uther to think that his son was up to something.<p>

"I said I'd save her, I'm not going to let her down," Merlin whispered harshly to himself, and Arthur felt as if Merlin had just caused himself self-harm his words were so harsh. Merlin really did blame himself for this happening, and the ex-prince just couldn't understand why.

Meanwhile, in Merlin's mind, he was wondering how he could use his magic without Arthur seeing. The young Warlock wouldn't even mind letting Arthur see his magic. His mother meant too much to him to just let her die at the hands of a man that claimed to be his father, but isn't! He may have never met his father before, but he knew that Uther wasn't his father.

Merlin was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Arthur suddenly jump over the railings and fall straight down onto of two of the guards, possibly knocking them both unconscious. Arthur then jumped to his feet quickly as the other two knights ran at him. He punched one knight in the face, and tripped the other one up, sending him flying into the wall. Within seconds, all four knights were knocked out.

Merlin stared down, mouth hanging wide open. Arthur looked up at him.

"Come on Mer_lin,_" Arthur hissed. Merlin jumped into action and started to run down the stairs again. Merlin took the keys off the unconscious guard and ran straight down towards his mother. She rose automatically as she saw her son.

"Merlin," she said, relieved and slightly worried.

"Don't worry mother, everything's going to be alright... After we get you to Gaius's chambers and you break the enchantment," Merlin smiled as he walked into the cell and started to undo her chains. Hunith said nothing and smiled. There was nothing she could say. All she could do was help him as he was helping her.

When Merlin unlocked the chains, he threw them to the side and took her hand in his, and all three of them ran for Gaius's chambers.

They didn't make it far.

On the stair way was Odmine, blocking their path. He was still as the night and his eyes burned like the flames that lit the area.

"Sire, this is a mistake," Odmine said strongly. Anyone would just do as he was told with a voice as powerful as that, but never Merlin.

"Arthur, take my mother the long way through the dungeons, I'll catch up with you –"

"I'll stay –"

"He's an old man Arthur!" Merlin hissed. "I may be weak, but I'm not that weak," he insisted. After a moment of silence, Arthur led Hunith away and it was just them alone.

Merlin watched them go and when they were out of sight he slowly turned to face Odmine. The fire that lit the area flickered and made Merlin's deep-sea blue eyes shiny with a passionate hatred.

"I should have let you hold the book... I never imagined that a servant would want to be... a nobody so much when he could be a rich Prince," Odmine said, stepping down the stairs towards Merlin.

"I'm not a nobody..." Merlin whispered harshly. His eyes burned into Odmine's skull.

"Quite clearly," Odmine said, stopping walking to the side. "You're a very different type of person," his face was serious, but yet excitement danced in his eyes. Merlin had seen that type of excitement before. He'd seen it in Gaius's eyes when he made a new scientific discovery.

Merlin didn't like being a new discovery, especially since he'd always been there and always been like that.

"Yes, quite clearly," Merlin said darkly, showing little emotion. This man had tricked the whole of the court of Camelot, including the King and Prince – who knows what he could do. After an unneeded staring contest, the pair started to circle one another.

"You could have been rich Merlin," Odmine said, as if he was the wise old man that everyone listened to.

"I am rich, not with money, but with what I have in my life," Merlin replied. He wasn't sure what Odmine was up to, but he knew he had to keep the old man busy so his mother and Arthur could get to Gaius, to the book.

"I have the whole court wrapped round my little finger boy, so don't think for a second you'll get away with it all. I can place the blame on you easily, make everyone _hate_ you," he snarled. Merlin resisted a smile that tried to dance onto his face.

"I'd _love _to see you try," the young Warlock stopped walking and so did the old man. "Why are you doing this?" he asked and Odmine smiled in return to the question.

"Well, you see," Odmine, said, moving, causing him and Merlin to start circling one another again. "Nimueh was my younger sister... Moreover, I want revenge. Revenge for all that Uther has done. Take away his son and then see where he's left when he realises that he's gone."

"So you were going to break the enchantment yourself?"

"When I had convinced the real prince to leave and go live with your mother, yes... However, it looks like that isn't going to happen now... Oh Merlin, you could have been so powerful... For a while," Odmine added with a smile.

"I am powerful," Merlin replied, biting back another smile. If only this man knew, if only.

"Let me test you then. _Iefr lb _–" Odmine started his spell, but never finished it. A vase fell from out of the sky and smashed over the old man's head. He fell clumsily to the floor unconscious. Merlin stepped back in surprise. Walking forward, Merlin looked up and smiled as he saw Bob leaning over the railings with a ridiculous grin on his face. Merlin, for the first time in days started to laugh.

"You alright Mister M?" Bob shouted down as his master started to burst into fits of giggles.

"Shouldn't you be back home like I told you to be? You did your part, you should be with your sick brother –" Merlin was cut off as Bob roared with laughter himself.

"You're always looking out for everyone, always got their backs Mister M, but... Whoever got yours...?" He questioned, smiling. Merlin shook his head and didn't answer. He just laughed, they both did, because...

They'd done it.

* * *

><p>"Gaius! Where's the book? Gaius!" Arthur shouted as they ran into the old man's chamber. Arthur checked his room, but he was nowhere to be seen. Hunith looked at him as she tried to get her breath back. She had nothing to say and if the guards came for them, they would all be done for.<p>

"Pardon for being late!" Gaius said, wandering into the chamber casually. "The guards were a bit of a doddle in dealing with, but I got them unconscious in the end," he said and held out the book to Hunith. At first, she hesitated to touch it, but then slowly, she took hold of the book.

"A mother's touch is all you ever need really," Gaius said, pleased with the fact that he had made up for his foolish mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	9. Mister E Mister M

**Last chapter.**

**Thank you all for your support.**

* * *

><p>Merlin stood tall and proud like members of the court had taught to him. He would never usually bother to do so, just to annoy Uther. To his side stood his mother, looking better than she had the night before. She turned her head slightly and their eyes locked, sharing a familiar smile with one another before turning to face the King of Camelot and its rightful Prince.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, we are gathered here to thank two individuals for their bravery and loyalty towards the Pendragon family by returning the Prince to his proper place," Uther said, slapping a hand on his son's shoulder, causing him to smile. The court clapped.

"Don't expect him to say sorry," Merlin whispered to his mother. "He never will."

"Don't worry Merlin, it doesn't matter to me, I've got you and that's all that's important," she whispered back.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked down the corridor smiling. Odmine was in cells waiting to be executed, Arthur was Prince again and he was his servant. Nothing could be better, everything was back to normal. Servants smiled at him as he passed and knights barely paid attention to him. It felt good to know that he only had to worry about Arthur again and nothing else. Merlin passed through the courtyard, walked up the steps, and entered into the castle. Servants were hanging decorations for a visiting King and Queen and he was on his way to go help them in the main hall.<p>

Whilst climbing the stairs, Merlin noticed Bob sitting on a step, fixing a decoration.

"Enjoying yourself Bob?" Merlin asked grinning as he walked by.

"You bet Mister M!" Bob shouted at him cheerfully over his shoulder as he continued with what he was doing. Merlin stopped at the top of the stairs and his smile vanished, only to be replaced by a very confused expression. He turned on his heels and looked down at his ex-servant. Wondering, Merlin slowly walked down the steps and stood on the one Bob was sitting on.

"Bob... I am no long Prince... Why do you still call me Mister M?" Merlin asked. Bob stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him.

"Well... It symbolizes the respect I have for you... you may not be my master anymore, but that doesn't you're not special," Bob explained. Merlin nodded.

"Thank you Bob," Merlin said, "oh, and Gaius asked me to give you this potion for your brother," Merlin said, giving it to him before walking away. Unknown, Bob watched him go, filled with wonder about Mister M.

* * *

><p>The man in the hooded cloak strolled through the thick mist that lazily lay in the forest. He wouldn't be missed and he wouldn't be gone for long. No one would notice, no one would suspect. Clutching what he held in his hand he continued to walk. He hummed to himself, unable to stand the silence. Ahead of him, a good walk away from Camelot castle stood three men, waiting. The man walked up to them.<p>

"Odmine's plan failed, all is back to normal. We have little to fear," he said to the three men.

"Good, you can return to your home –" one of the men began, but did not finish his sentence.

"I wish to stay... Ya know, keep an eye on things... I'm trusted," he said and all three men were stunned into silence by this sudden request. After a moment's silence, one of the other men shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Alright," the other man said. The man nodded his thanks and turned to the last man.

"I got your medicine... Mister M gave it to me," the man said handing the bottle over to him.

"Bob, you must stop calling him that, he is Emrys, the most powerful Warlock ever and you have the honour of working alongside him, so please, respect him!" the man he had originally been talking to hissed at him.

"But if I call him Mister E he'll get suspicious and then I might get kicked out of Camelot and not be able to get my brother medicine and –"

"Bob."

"Yes?"

"You're annoying, get lost and go back to Camelot," the man said quickly, sternly and uncaringly. With a simple nod to his brother, Bob left, happy to be finally getting out of that nutcase Druid camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet no one saw that coming!<strong>

**NO SEQUL, just encase anyone wants one.**

**Review please.**


End file.
